


11 Months

by ineedminions



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Deployment, F/M, Flowers, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, New Year's Resolutions, Romantic Fluff, Wulf Pack 01/21
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28534416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedminions/pseuds/ineedminions
Summary: Sandor makes 2 New Years Resolutions before his deployment.The first was to stay alive and the second was to bring Sansa some happiness and joy while he was gone.This went for the Pack Prompts for January for "Resolutions"
Relationships: Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 57
Collections: Pack Member Stories





	1. Prologue

~Prologue~

Sandor looked over his deployment orders one more time. He’d be gone 11 months.11 months without Sansa.11 months that it would be difficult to actually reach her.11 months where it’d be hard to arrange anything or send things. He had 2 resolutions for the new year.The first was to stay alive and the second was to bring Sansa some happiness and joy while he was gone. 

A few days later, he met up with the local florist and made arrangements with her to deliver some larger bouquets to Sansa throughout the year.Madeline was an older woman and thought he was an absolute sweetheart for trying to do this for his love.He wrote out all the cards with the nice purple pen that Madeline had.He put them in the envelopes and then Madeline put those in another larger envelope with the date for delivery and a stapled picture of what Sandor was looking for on each bouquet. 

Sandor paid for all the flowers and Madeline thanked him for his service.He smiled and thanked her for her help. He was excited to help lift Sansa’s spirits while he was gone.


	2. January - March

~JANUARY~

1/17

Sansa smiled at the large bouquet of various white flowers that arrived to her desk.It was Mid-January and Sandor had just left for his deployment 2 weeks ago just after the first of the year.He’d be gone for the next 11 months. She smiled as she looked at the note and saw Sandor’s handwriting on the card. 

_I love you Sansa and I miss you already my Little Bird. - Love Sandor_

She smiled and cried a little at his thoughtfulness. Just 11 more months to go.

~FEBRUARY~

2/14 Valentine’s Day

Sansa was keenly feeling Sandor not being there this Valentine’s Day.She had heard a lot of her co-workers talking about what they were doing for Valentine’s Day and it was hard to deal with the distance today.She rounded the corner and saw the enormous bouquet of red roses, hydrangeas, orchids and pink lilies was set gently on her desk. She opened the card and saw his handwriting. Sansa smiled and clapped her hand over her mouth. 

_No matter where we are geographically, you’re always my Valentine Sansa.I love you. I arranged for you and your mom to have a full day at the spa for tomorrow. She’s got the details LB. - Love Sandor_

Sansa smiled and longed to see him again.The spa day with her mother the next day was one of the most relaxing things she’d had in a while. A few days later she was able to have a short call with him.It was a bit grainy and short but he could hear the happiness and joy from her. Only 10 more months left.

~MARCH~

3/8 International Women’s Day

The purple flower arrangement that was delivered to her desk took her by surprise.She sniffed the flowers and opened the card. 

_Happy International Women’s Day to my woman that is currently international.I love you Little Bird.- Love Sandor_

Sansa smiled and laughed at his sense of humor and his pun.Just 9 more months until they’d be together again.


	3. April - June

~APRIL~

4/21 Anniversary of them first meeting

The tall and elegant looking vase was sitting on the corner of her desk when she got back fromher meeting. She loved the variety of colors that all went together, especially the varieties of orchids. It was wonderfully interesting with how the bouquet was structure-wise.

_I didn’t know that I’d meet my soulmate on my way to a work meeting 2 years ago, but it changed my life LB.I love you so much and I’ve never been happier to have had the courage to ask you for your number.Thank you for taking a chance on me.-Love Sandor_

Sansa smiled and giggled remembering how initially awkward he had been. He’d dropped his coffee cup and stuttered a little when he talked to her before he had managed to both give her his number and ask for her’s.She waited until that night before she texted him.They texted back and forth a bit before they had agreed to meet up for their first date.They just had to get through the next 8 months.

~MAY - MOTHER’S DAY~

5/9

Catelyn Stark frowned in confusion at the flowers that were delivered during the Mother’s Day Brunch with her children and family.She loved the assortment of flowers in the basket and the little fake butterflies that were used for decoration.She looked at the name on the card and saw her name. 

_Catelyn,Thank you for being a wonderful, caring and loving mother.I know you are part of why Sansa is the amazing woman she is.-Love Sandor_

Cat burst into tears at the thoughtfulness and honesty that he had given her.She was so happy that her daughter had found someone so wonderful.Sansa came over and looked at the card and also started crying.She loved that Sandor was thoughtful enough to send her mother flowers for the holiday and have such a sweet message with it. 

~MAY~

5/13 Anniversary of their first date

Sansa looked at the beautiful enormous assortment of roses and smiled. 

_Happy Anniversary My Love.Our first date to the botanical garden and then dinner was life changing.I love you Little Bird and know that I’m always thinking about you.-Love Sandor_

Sansa beamed in happiness and clutched the card to her heart. She loved this man so much.She needed the next 7 months to go by a little faster.

~JUNE~

6/17

Sansa loved the large assortment of succulents and aloe that was in the pot on her desk.

_I hope you know Little Bird, aloe you vera much! hahaI hope that made you laugh and I love you.-Love Sandor_

Sansa laughed to the point of tears because she thought of how he would say that if he was here.6 more months to go.


	4. July - September

~JULY~

7/17

Sansa had been surprised by some of the flowers that Sandor had sent so far.This one positively stole her breath.The flowers were beautifully exotic and smelled wonderful.She closed her eyes smelling them and wishing for Sandor to be with her. 

_I hope you’ve loved the flowers so far my love.I decided to really change them up this time LB.Know that I love you and I miss you. -Love Sandor_

Sansa smiled and sent out a silent prayer for her man.She really wanted him by her side, but that wasn’t gong to happen for a while longer.They’d discussed it before he left and he was going to be done once he got back.They weren’t sure if he’d do training or security somewhere. It was only 5 more months left.They’d hit the halfway mark.

~AUGUST~

8/26

Sansa saw the elegant white calla lilies the vase and smiled. 

_LB, This arrangement is called My Fair Lady and I thought that was a perfect fit for Women’s Equality Day for my Lady. I love you so much Sansa.-Love Sandor_

Sansa chuckled.She was touched by all the effort he went to just to make her smile and remind her that he was thinking of her and loved her.She missed having him in her arms.She missed falling asleep wrapped in his arms and waking up in them.There were 4 more months remaining in their separation. 

~SEPTEMBER~

9/8 Sansa’s birthday

Sansa hadn’t been sure what to expect for her birthday but the large assortment of pink and cream flowers blew her mind.It looked beautiful from every angle. 

_Happy 28th Birthday Sansa! I’ve made arrangements for you to have a relaxing spa weekend when you’re ready for it.I hope your birthday is everything you want it to be.Next year I’ll be there with you celebrating my Little Bird.I love you, I miss you and I can’t wait to see you as soon as I can.Know I’m counting down the days until I can see your smiling, beautiful face.-Love Sandor_

Sansa teared up as she read his note and noticed the extra box that had come with it.It was a small lemon cake that was decorated for her birthday.She smiled and clutched her hand to her heart as she looked at everything he’d done to make her birthday more special. The next 3 months needed to go by faster.


	5. October

~OCTOBER~

10/2

The light peach colored roses mixed with the white lilies and other beautiful flowers made Sansa smile.

_Little Bird, I love you and I wanted to brighten your day with these perfectly pastel flowers that I know you’ll love.- Love Sandor_

Sansa smiled and chuckled to herself.She was so ready to have Sandor home.The flowers always brightened her day and made her smile, but she’d trade all of them to get her man back in her arms. Only 2 more months until that would happen. 

~HALLOWEEN~

10/25

Sansa stopped and looked at the cute little jack o’lantern with the yellow sunflowers and deep red roses sitting on her desk. 

_To my Little Bird.I know how much you love Halloween and I hope this helps you get batty and into the spirit.I love you.- Love Sandor_

She smiled and squeed a little and how cute the arrangement was.Only a month and a half left till she’d see him again. 


	6. November and December

~NOVEMBER~

11/9

Sansa admired the orchids, roses and other flowers that was delivered to her desk.It was a gorgeous arrangement and she loved it.The reds, pinks, purples and creams all blended beautifully together. 

_I love you so much Little Bird.We’ll be back together so soon. - Love Sandor_

Sansa smiled and smelled the flowers again. She looked forward to the countdown of about a month before she’d see him again.

~THANKSGIVING~

11/25

Sansa smiled happily as she looked at beautiful centerpiece that Sandor had sent.The sunflowers and the red candle fit perfectly at her table.She was hosting Thanksgiving and the centerpiece fit perfectly with her fall themed tablecloth. 

_I thought you could use something to decorate the table for Thanksgiving and this looked perfect.I love you Little Bird and can’t wait to be home with you so very soon.-Love Sandor_

Sansa finished setting the table and moved on to some more prep work for the food.At dinner later, she left the seat next to her’s empty with where Sandor would sit.She gazed longingly at the burning candle in the centerpiece and thought about Sandor.She couldn’t wait to have him back in her arms.It would only be 2 more weeks. 

~CHRISTMAS~

12/9

Sansa smiled at the little tree shaped arrangement on her desk.The white lilies, pine firs and golden pinecones made quite the display.

_Sansa I should be coming home to you this week.I know it’s been hard this year, Little Bird but I’m so excited to finally have you back in my arms so soon.It’s been a long year and know I’ll be ready to be home with you.-Love Sandor_

Sansa smiled and hugged herself so excited to see Sandor again in two days.She finished packing up the other things at her desk.She’d saved most of her PTO for this month and had put it in and gotten it approved back in January. She’d be out starting tomorrow through the end of the year.


	7. Reunion

12/11

Sansa waited at the airport for Sandor.Ned had the sign with Sandor’s name on it as Sansa nervously bounced from foot to foot at the gate.She had contacted the airline that he was flying on from King’s Landing to Winterfell and gotten a security pass for herself and Ned to be able to greet Sandor at the gate. 

She saw a few other passengers coming through the door.Sansa saw Sandor so she shrieked a little and took off.She ran to him and he caught her as she gave him a long slow kiss that he eagerly returned. The bouquet of flowers in his hand crumpled a little with holding her.Her legs wrapped around him, crossing her ankles behind him.Sandor held her close as she pulled away just enough to look into his eyes with her forehead on his.

“Welcome home baby.You’re here and you’re home.”She whispered moving her hands to the sides of his face. 

“I’m home, Little Bird.We’ll be back in our little nest soon.” He said quietly.

“My dad will drop us off at home.”She said as she hugged him harder with a smile as the happy tears started falling.His eyes slid for a moment to Ned who nodded to him and was tearing up a little as he stayed in his spot. Sandor turned his focus back to Sansa as he kissed her again for a little bit.When he broke away, he began walking with her still holding on tightly.They both enjoyed the closeness and having each other in their arms. 

Ned chuckled a bit as they came over to him.“Welcome home, Sandor.”He said genuinely happy that he was home.

“Thanks Ned.I’m glad to be home.” 

The drive home was quick and Sansa and Sandor were cuddled together in the backseat as Ned drove with the radio going quietly. They stopped to pickup dinner to go before they arrived at Sansa and Sandor’s house.Sandor pulled his bag from the trunk and dropped it in the living room.Sansa went in to the house after already saying goodbye to her father before Sandor came back out to say goodbye to Ned. 

“Thanks for the drive home, Ned.”Sandor said seriously. 

“It wasn’t anything at all Sandor.”Ned told him with a tight hug.“Thank you for everything.” 

“I’m gonna ask her to marry me.”Sandor told him.

“I’d be honored to call you family.”Ned said with a broad smile. 

“Thanks Ned.”Sandor said as Ned disentangled from Sandor.

“Now go in to my daughter, who has to be anxious to see you.We aren’t planning anything with either of you for the next 3 or 4 days.”Ned said as Sandor smiled and clapped him on the back.Ned left as Sandor came in to the house and locked up. 

Sansa had the food they’d picked up on the way home ready on the kitchen table. The flowers he’d brought her were in a vase on the table. They quietly ate together.When they were done, Sandor went to the bathroom. 

When he was coming back, he stopped at her craft room.He saw lots of flowers hanging from the ceiling drying before he came out to the family room.He looked at the pictures that Sansa had of them together.The frames had flowers all around them.He felt Sansa’s arms come around him. 

“I made those frames with some of the flowers you sent me.”She said smiling at him.“I made a lot of things with them actually.”He kissed her head softly.“The flowers were so nice, but I loved your notes with each of them more.”

“I’m glad, little bird.I wanted to give you some happiness and joy while I was away.”He said as she kissed his cheek. 

“You definitely succeeded.Each month made me feel like I had you a little closer and that you were with me.”

“Then I kept both resolutions I had for this year.”Sandor said smiling brightly.

“What was the other one?”Sansa asked confused.

“To make it home to you.”He said softly.“I did add another resolution while I was gone though.”He said as he pulled away from her, taking the ring box out of his pocket as he kneeled down.

“Sandor…”Sansa whispered as her hand not holding his flew to his face. 

“I missed you so much and I want to have you with me by my side for the rest of our lives.” Sandor began.“Will you honor me and agree to be my wife and marry me?”

“Of course!Yes!”She said smiling brightly and crying happily before she crashed her lips to his.They celebrated making love around the house before ending up in their bed.


End file.
